


Merlin's Secret

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin gets caught-Prompt:394 Doppelganger (an apparition or double of a living person.)
Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/743031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Merlin's Secret

**Author:** sidhe_faerie"  
**Title:** Merlin's Secret"  
**Rating:** G"  
**Pairing/s:** "  
**Character/s:** Arthur, Merlin"  
**Summary:** Merlin gets caught"  
**Warnings:** none"  
**Word Count:** 288"  
**Prompt:** 394 Doppelganger (an apparition or double of a living person.)"  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

**Merlin's Secret.**

"It wasn't me!" Merlin leaned on the car as Arthur put the shopping in the boot.

"That's not what my sister said." Arthur chuckled. "Admit it Merlin you were there."

"No. Not going to happen." Merlin shook his head. "It must have been my doppelganger. I would never…"

"Dress up like a wizard and wave a wand around at a comic con?" Arthur shut the boot. "Morgana saw you there. You may as well come clean about it."

"And what was Morgana doing there?" Merlin opened the car door. "Just tell me that."

"Morgana was with Gwen and their mates trying to get that actor's autograph. You know the one that plays Mr. Darcy or some such nonsense."

"No. Not him. He wasn't there. It was that Outlander bloke." Merlin got i.n the car.

Arthur opened the car door and got in. "Aha! I told Morgana it was you. Harry Potter! You were dressed up like Dumbledore. Merlin, you're a nutter."

"I said it wasn't me. I don't even like Harry Potter. It was my evil twin." Merlin shook his head and refused to admit to anything.

"I don't believe you. You don't have an evil twin and I know for a fact you like Harry Potter. You have all the books and the movies." Arthur started the car and pulled out of the car park. "I think Morgana would know her own boyfriend, even if you were dressed up like a fool."

"Did Gwen see anything?" Merlin asked.

"No. She was too busy swooning over that fellow." Arthur grinned. "It doesn't matter. I saw the photo Morgana took on her phone. It was you!"

"Whatever you say Arthur." Merlin shrugged. "But it wasn't me."

Arthur laughed.


End file.
